


breaking the rules

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [29]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: giggly onkey kissing in a darkened hallway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshiznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/gifts).



“this is breaking the rules,” jinki muttered with a grin, one that flickered in his eyes even as his forehead crinkled & his lip disappeared beneath his teeth.  the cute, crooked ones, kibum thought absently.

“i’m not the one who made them,” he murmured against jinki’s neck, lips moving up the jaw towards the little mole he knew so well.  a groan was his reward when he shifted & they both laughed.

they were still in their white costumes, the ones that fit everyone so well but fit jinki the best.  at least in kibum’s eyes.  they shouldn’t be here, they shouldn’t be doing this, not now; they still had a few stages left before the end of the concert.

but jinki had thrown his jacket to the ground & kibum couldn’t get it out of his head & they hadn’t spent the afternoon together so the rules were being broken in a dark corner by two men in love.

a few more whispers & giggles & kisses that were just a step over chaste (they couldn’t afford to move much farther) & then kibum was chewing on his finger with jinki’s arm around his shoulder before it slipped away & they hurried back to their life guided by rules they hoped to soon again break.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: onkey, "breaking the rules"


End file.
